Promise of Lovestruck Fascination
by Misura
Summary: Yami muses on all the colors Yugi can be. [YamiYugi]


A promise of love-struck fascination

x

Warnings/notes : Yami/Yugi, small hints at Yugi/Anzu, hints at Seto/Joey, drabble-ish, slightly weird, ooc?, focus on Yami.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The title is taken from the song 'Love foolosophy' by Jamiroquai.

written at 12th july 2004, by Misura, inspired by a challenge made by Suppi Tenshi in the lj-community anichallenge, which stated :

" "Oh, God of dust and rainbows, help us see

That without dust the rainbow would not be."

--"Prayer"--Langston Hughes

Idea: Use poem above. The Hikari/Surface of your choice is feeling overshadowed and unwanted by his ever lovable Yami/Other. Let the Yami/Other show him just how wrong he is, using the poem as a metaphor. DustHikari/Surface, RainbowYami/Other." (I didn't really follow that idea, but ... )

Note : This ficlet is part of a triptych, consisting of 'Shimmers like a California sunset' Otogi/Honda, 'A promise of love-struck fascination' Yami/Yugi and 'Glitters (but there's no gold)' Bakura/Ryou

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes, Yugi is red.

When he blushes, for example, which he does quite a lot, because it's so very easy to shock and scandalize Yugi, especially by using their mind-link, which allows Yami to send images as well as words.

Yami likes Yugi blushing, innocent, shy ... even if he feels a little guilty about his enjoyment of Yugi's discomfort and embarrassment. He has numerous ways to earn Yugi's forgiveness though. Some of them even don't make Yugi blush more.

Once, after a day to the beach, Yugi's entire body was red.

Well, -almost- his entire body. Sunburn. Yami felt -very- guilty about that; hadn't he been watching Yugi sleeping? He'd been thinking how cute Yugi looked, curled up on a large towel ... the thought of warning Yugi, or at least covering him with something didn't cross Yami's mind once.

If only he hadn't been so selfish and egoistic, Yugi wouldn't have had so much pain the day after.

Grandfather came up with some ointment to lessen Yugi's suffering, sternly telling Yami Yugi needed rest to heal. He hadn't forbidden Yami to touch Yugi, not explicitly, yet Yami knew he had failed both Yugi and his grandfather, who'd trusted him to watch over Yugi.

Yami didn't touch Yugi for three weeks, as a self-inflicted punishment. After that, Yugi more or less ambushed him, tackling him on his way to bed and demanding if Yami didn't love him anymore.

Unable to resist, Yami gave Yugi a reply that made Yugi turn red again.

Sometimes, Yugi is golden.

Yugi is always golden, actually, now that Yami thinks about it. Yugi's worth more than anything else to him, his precious possession, the treasure Yami will guard with his life.

He sees it in the way other people look at Yugi as well; a mixture of admiration and desire. Nobody ever acts on that last, of course, not with Yami around to make sure Yugi comes to no harm.

Yugi's smiles are like rays of sunlight, chasing away clouds and rain. He has seen the way Anzu cheers up when Yugi smiles at her, her own smile comparing to Yugi's like moonlight to sunshine.

Anzu is a smart, bright girl. In a way, her attitude to Yugi reminds Yami of his own, with the way she tries to keep Joey and Honda from saying or showing things to Yugi that would make him blush.

She fails frequently, but Yami doesn't blame her for that. Joey and Honda are, quite simply, impossible. Irresponsible. Yugi likes them.

Yami has to admit he likes them as well. They're good friends, both to Yugi and, though Yami had never expected them to, to Yami himself.

They don't compare to Yugi, of course, but then again, nobody ever could. Yugi is golden and there can never be anybody like him for Yami.

Sometimes, Yugi is green.

Like when he got seasick, during a trip to some island by sailboat. Yami can't quite recall why they had to travel by sea, though he has to admit he feels a tad uneasy in cars and airplanes, the modern ways of transportation. It simply seems unnatural to Yami, to move that fast, or to even fly.

Maybe Yugi did it for him then, politely declining Kaiba's offer to have them flown there by his private helicopter. (Well, actually Joey offered it, but Kaiba is unable to refuse the blonde anything. Or so Joey maintains.)

Figuratively speaking, Yugi was green when he met Yami. Never been kissed, never been asked out on a date, never been in love ... Yami likes it that way.

He doesn't like competition, especially not from someone who belongs to the past. It's hard to lay such spirits to rest, hard to make someone forget. He sees that confirmed in the way Mai keeps hovering a small distance away from them all, the way Ryou smiles ...

It's a good thing that he was the first person Yugi fell in love with, both for him and Yugi.

Green is also supposed to be the color of envy, Yami has read. That one aspect of the color green has no place in Yugi's being though. Yugi is never jealous.

Why would he be? He knows Yami loves only him, and will never love another.

Sometimes, Yugi is blue.

Not blue in the face, like he'd be if someone would try to strangle him, for Yami would never allow anyone to get close enough for that.

Emotionally blue. Sad. Depressed.

Yami doesn't like it when Yugi's blue, especially because it's so hard to bring back Yugi's cheerfulness. And because it's never something concerning Yugi himself that causes Yugi to speak little and smile even less.

Yugi is blue for days when Joey and Kaiba have a fight.

Before, when Joey and Kaiba weren't in some sort of sick and unhealthy relationship, Yugi was unaffected by their arguments, extending his hand in friendship to Kaiba and supporting Joey. Now though, Yugi acts as if it would be a disaster for Kaiba and Joey not to speak to each other.

Yami thinks Joey'd be a lot better off without Kaiba. As would the rest of the world.

Anzu, bright, smart Anzu, also is guilty of making Yugi blue on occasion.

She has finished her dancing-classes, which means she now wants to get a role in some dancing performance. She frequently goes to auditions and try-outs, but so far she hasn't been successful.

Yami can understand why that would make her unhappy, can sympathize with the frustration of feeling time and chances slip through your fingers like grains of sand.

Anzu, he forgives for making Yugi blue, every time she tells him about another audition ending in a disappointment.

Joey, he forgives as well. His blindness concerning Kaiba is regrettable, yet Yami won't hold it against him. Besides, Joey is a friend.

Kaiba, Yami refuses to forgive. The man still owes him for his betrayal in the distant past, and his current actions only add to the bill that Yami fully intends to make him pay.

That, more than his rationalisation of Yugi being able to use the practice, is the reason why he still accepts Kaiba's challenges. Yami knows that crushing Kaiba in a duel hurts worse than anything Joey could do or say.

Yami can read that in Kaiba's blue eyes, which show a flash of pain every time Yami's Dark Magician triumphs over the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but never reveal any particular feelings regarding Joey.

Sometimes, Yugi is purple.

Well, his eyes are violet, obviously.

Yugi's face tends to turn purple when he's giggling. Not -really- purple, since that would be alarming, just ... a little bit. Purple-ish. Somewhere in between red and blue and skin-color.

Yami enjoys making Yugi turn purple-ish almost even more than making him turn red.

A giggling Yugi is about the cutest thing Yami can picture. Though a sleeping Yugi is cute too. And an eating Yugi, getting a bit of whipped cream on his nose and leaning over to let Yami clean it ...

Yugi's always cute.

Yugi's perfect.

Yugi's like a rainbow, with all the colors he can be.

And Yami is like a night, black and dark.

He knows it has to be that way.

Because he and Yugi are two halves of a whole, destined to be one.

Yami has taken the color black as his own, so that Yugi won't have to.

So that Yugi will be able to remain a rainbow forever, sometimes red, sometimes gold, sometimes green, sometimes blue and sometimes purple. But never, ever black.

OWARI


End file.
